The rake roblox game Wiki
Rules for this wiki # Only put information about the game. # Please stop talking about poop, lol. About the game THE RAKE™: Classic Edition ''is a survival horror game made by RVVZ. The goal of the game is to survive the night (that is 8 minutes long) while the monster of the game called The Rake is chasing pepole. By surviving the night the player that survived will be awarded with 100 points (in-game currency used to buy items from the shop), and bonus points for travelling. The player can also get maximum x4.5 points by defeating the rake or (and) surviving the Blood Hour. About the Rake The Rake is a tall, white figure with white glowing eyes. His arms are like claws. He lives in the cave at the center of the map. He can't come out during daytime. But he can come out at night time. He will kill all players that he sees. The Rake is not attracted to small lights; Headlamp, Flashlight, and the UV lamp. He is only attracted to big lights. Like the safehouse light, and the observation tower. About the Blood Hour Sometimes a Blood hour event will happen. During the Blood hour the Rake will become enraged or (pretty much he has had enough of you hurting him). The Rake will be faster and stronger during the Blood hour moon, but the player's stamina is nearly triple stronger, making the player run longer. The blood hour can be triggered by attacking the rake in the first 4 minutes of the game with traps, uv lamp, and a stun stick. Rarely, blood hour can start randomly. It usually starts at 6:00. Blood hour also add 5 minutes to the timer. Watch also works. Sorta. Items UV Lamp : Blinds the rake for 3 seconds and do a lot to no damage to him. it's recommended use is for self defence and not a light. Can be found in a supply drop. Nightvision goggles : It helps see clearly in the dark 3x better than the rakes vision. It has a cooldown. Cost : 300 Robux (Need to be claimed at the shop) Headlamp : Not too much, it's just a better flashlight than the other free one. Like a decoration. Cost : 50 Robux (Dont need to be claimed at the shop) Rake trap : It likes a normal beartrap, used to kill or trap the rake. Can also be used to start blood hour. Compass : It shows the geographic cardinal directions. Compass is most often used to find flares. Cost : 20 points Map : it shows the whole forest with the different places and them locations. Cost : 30 points Watch : Displays the time in suntime and nighttime. Cost : 45 points Radio (This is available in the safehouse for free) : Helps to communicate to other survivors from a far distance. Vitamins : Provides unlimited stamina for 10 seconds : cost : 55 points This is really useful, so you can have infinite hits with the Stun Stick. Voltmeter : Shows how much power left to use. Cost : 75 points First aid kit : Heals up you full of your Health. It takes 8 seconds to heal. Sadly, this only allows you to heal yourself. Cost : 80 Points Tracker : It shows how far away you from the rake. better you move to the rake faster the beeping sound go. the safety distance between you and the rake is 77 studs. Costs : 125 Points Toolbox : Helps to regain power in the power station 3x faster. Force opens safe house doors on the powerbox. only can use it 3 times. Cost is 100 points. Stunstick : Stun the rake to escape. Also can use it for force the rake to go to their cave or kill him, as well as triggering blood hour. Can be found in a supply drop. Monitor : Can operate the 6 cameras around the forest to look for players or the rake. If the rake is spots the camera you are using he will interrupt the active camera. cost : 300 points. Flare gun : spawns a supply box filled with items randomly around the map when used. In the base camp there's a piece of paper where are written the coordinates for the flare gun location. Using the flare gun will give the player who used it the "S.O.S" badge. Other gamepasses : 20% Discount : 20% off everything in the shop if cost the item for points. Sixth sense : urvivors with this gamepass can sense scraps of metal from far away. HeadLamp : With this gamepass, you will get a lamp shaped like a head. Nightvision Goggles : lets you see 3x farther than normal. The places and what they are for Safehouse : Helps to survive the night. There is a radio inside. There's a door switch and a light switch in there. They both use power. The door switch can close the door of the safehouse, but that won't prevent the rake coming inside, because he can simply enter from the ceiling of the house. Observation Tower : There are some light switches on the tower. Helps spot the rake. Beware that the light usage actually wastes more power from the generator. Power Station : If there is a power outage, a player needs to go there and restart the generator. If a player goes there with a toolbox then the power gain be 3x faster. Players cant restart the generator back if there a blood hour. Almost all of the items are unusable if there a power outage. Shop : The shop system only work in daytime. The shop provide tools that can be helping to survive. If you found scrap, you can sell it there for extra points. Cave : Where the rake spawns. The hole : There is a possibility of the rake spawning there Scrap level and their points value Level 1 : 11 Points Level 2 : 15 Points Level 3 : 19 Points Level 4 : 23 Points Level 5 : 27 Points Level 6 : 35 Points Sometimes it goes crazy and gives you negative points or 1000 points. Current Events Blood hour : The rake has gone crazy. The powers are out and can't be regained. The survivors can only hurt rake by catching him in a trap. The rake only needs 2 hits to kill a survivor. Survivors better run. The rake is faster when he's found someone to attack (when he's running) , but walking speed is much slower. Power outage : This is an event where the power goes off. The event will appear if the power is used too much. To know how much power remains buy the Voltmeter. A player must go there and regain the power back. doing it with toolbox is 3x faster. All tools are unable to use until the power is back. these tools are : Nightvision goggles, Stunstick, Watch, Monitor, UV Lamp, Tracker, Voltmeter, Radio. Daytime : This event features few things and is two minutes long: * There's no rake to chase you around * the shop is open * It's lighter so it's easier to navigate Night Time : This is the the time when the rake is out and ready to kill players. During the night it's darker, harder to navigate and the shop is closed. Nightmare Mode: This is removed. But maybe it'll come back in the revamp. Who knows? The nightmare mode could start randomly, there are eerie noises, and a chorus of people saying "Huh." Instead of "Survive the night" it says "HIS VISION EVOLVES" It was also freakishly tall, he had green glowing eyes, and the background was neon green. He can instant kill you. There was a 1/5 chance for Nightmare mode. Usually, RVVZ himself could make it nightmare mode. Other info Roblox group : https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2930838 The creator's roblox profile link : https://www.roblox.com/users/29761878/profile Official discord channel link : n7h3rUq Some of the infos are written from this person : https://www.roblox.com/users/97726154/profile Some Pro Tips Don't use too much power. Blind the rake first and then stun him. Repeat this process until the rake run to his cave or until he dies. Make sure to conserve your stamina. Always work with other players. don't be alone. The rake can kill you easily, unless you have some defense tools. Always buy the navigation tools that can help to keep your surviving chances higher. Attacking the rake in group can have a higher chance to kill the rake or force to run back his cave. Killing the rake results in x2.0 points. So that's 200 points. And if you activate blood hour, its x2.5 points. So that's 550 points. If you have Double points gamepass, that's 1100 points. In one night. Wow. And I got my double points glitched, so I always get 2x points. Always look for scraps. Don't use all your points quick. If you lost your items you can buy them back for 100 points. Like a discount. Don't use the night vision goggles until the meter is zero. Trivia * If a new player enters a location, he will be given a badge * In the description of the "S.O.S" badge there is written "... .- ...- . --- ..- .-. ... --- ..- .-.. ... .-.-.-". In translation from Morse code it's written "SAVEOURSOULS." * The rake can be somehow glitched on the tower * The rake doesn't always need to spawn at the Rake cave, it may spawn in the hole near the Safehouse * At the Blood hour, the rake is screaming. The scream sound effects are actually the scream sounds of SCP-096 from the game "''rBreach"'' - "Containment Breach"'' * During the Blood Hour, the rake will also have red glowing eyes. Category:Browse